powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
General Tynamon
General Tynamon was the manager of the famous fighter Brax in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. After his fighter was booked to fight in the latest season of Galaxy Warriors, he and Tynamon became guests on the Warrior Dome. He hid a secret, that he was a tiny monster inside a human sized robot body. His small size made him useful in Odius’ final plan. Character History At some point, Tynamon, a tiny monster, constructed a robotic body for himself to hide his lacking size. He went on to become the manager of famous fighter Brax, though not even the fighter would come to learn his "little" secret. Some time after the demise of the Galactic Ninjas and the failure of her deal with the ruler of the Antiverse Lord Draven, Madame Odius was approached by Tynamon with a deal. He and Brax would help Odius in destroying the Rangers and obtaining the Ninja Power Stars, and in return, Odius would grant Tynamon the size he so desired. Tynamon arrives on the Galaxy Warriors Ship with Brax joining Odius’ crew, telling her that they have a plan. He then gets annoyed at Badonna for trying to get Brax’s attention. She tells him that she knows his secret and that he’d better watch out or she will tell the whole universe. He then introduces Brax to the Power Rangers, where he pretends to be weak to trick the Rangers. He then watches Brax’s progress against the rangers from the ship. After Voltipede is destroyed, he finds the Ninja Fusion Star and brings it back to Madame Odius. Tynamon explains his plan to Odius, to use her hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star to create a mega monster by fusing 6 Skullgators to destroy the rangers and get their Power Stars. Odius is impressed but tells him that the Power Stars obey only to the master's voice and Tynamon decides to steal a ranger's voice. He steals Levi's voice and retreats. Later, he confronts the five others rangers and uses Levi's voice with Odius's hammer and the Ninja Fusion Star to fuse 6 Skullgators to create Megamauler, who fights and defeats the Rangers but they succeed to escape. Tynamon, furious, insults Megamauler who tries to crush him, but Tynamon shrinks him. Tired of beating and insulting, Megamauler fled, and Tynamon chased him. He retrieves him in the Warrior Dome Ship, but realises that his voice has returned. Megamauler tells him that the Rangers have broken his spell. Tynamon can not more use the Ninja Fusion Star and succeeded to persuade Megamauler to fight the Rangers with him. However, Megamauler was destroyed by Levi using his new Super Star mode, and Tynamon fights the Rangers. Levi uses his final attack on him, while Tynamon survives but loses the Ninja Fusion Star. Levi takes it and returns it to Brody. Tynamon says that he will have his revenge and retreats. Tynamon storms into Odius’ room and tells her she must keep her side of the plan. She tells him that he is not one to bargain and shows Brax and Badonna his small size. Badonna then takes this chance to insult him. Odius then tells him to capture Mick for her using his size in exchange to make him giant. Brax battles the rangers to keep them busy while he brainwashes Mick. .]] He then battles the rangers. When his face is shot, his tiny form is revealed and he calls for the Gigantify Ray. Odius confirms and let’s Cosmo gigantify him, which he does. Now giant, his wish has come true, making him very happy. He blocks the Ninja Fusion Megazord Master Slash and uses his staff to bash the Megazord on the ground. They then form the Ninja Ultrazord and blast him, weakening him. He is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord Blast with him using his final moments to curse his bad luck. Madame Odius then tells Badonna that she never needed ‘that tiny twit Tynamon’ anyway because now she has Mick under her control. Personality Tynamon seems very cunning and sneaky even though his alliance with Odius remains unquestioned. He has a tendency to be insecure whenever someone brings up his "little" secret, which is the literal truth behind him. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Tynamon is a very strong being to overpower the rangers and their zords easily. Arsenal * '''Staff: '''Tynamon has a staff that he uses in combat. With it, he launches the "Darkstone Barrier" or the "Toxic Tangles". He was able to block the Ninja Fusion Zord's Master Slash with it. ** '''Darkstone Barrier: '''Tynamon can create a barrier using his staff. Was not successful in defending him and was destroyed by the Ninja Blasters. ** '''Toxic Tangles: '''From his staff, he can fire a rope-like green line to hold his enemies. He can also move them by using his staff. Destroyed by the Lion Fire Zord's Lasers. *'Robot Body: 'Because of himself being tiny, he relies on using the suit for mobility and combat. Once Hayley used her Arrow Blast on it, Tynamon abandoned it. **'Regeneration: During his final battle in his Robot Body, Tynamon has received the final attacks of Preston and Levi in theirs Super Modes then seemingly fell but rose again and had no scratches. Notes *Tynamon's head design incorporates a incomplete Okina (old man) mask from Noh theatre, which also happens to be the oldest style of Noh mask. *Having a very small self being inside a human sized robot is a callback to Zurgane, albeit offscreen unlike his sentai counterpart from Hurricanger. **This makes his name a play on words *This is the third robot character Estevez has voiced since Tensou and Wrench. *Sarah has pointed out that his appearance does resemble that of a garden gnome. *He has a secret which Madame Odius knows as well as Badonna. Tynamon is a tiny monster in an armor robot, to give the illusion that he is large. *The cockpit of his robot body is the same one used to control Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma, the Ninninger counterpart of Megamauler. It was just edited into the Sentai footage. *Tynamon is the first of Odius' generals to die. *Tynamon does not have a most powerful attack unlike every other main main villain in Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel. Even Brax had a strongest attack (where he throws fire off of his sword). **The reason for this is because his counterpart's signature attack was firing a giant human skull made of green energy at his enemies. This was probably seen as too dark and was ommited. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Tynamon is voiced by Estevez Gillespie, who voiced Tensou and Hisser from Megaforce and Wrench and Curio from Dino Charge. His other voice is voiced by Jordi Webber. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Epiosde 18: Magic Misfire (final appearance and death) See Also References Category:PR Generals Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains